Anniversary
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Mikey discovers Leo took a little detour and did some shopping while out patrolling. Though Leo isn't very happy when Mike decides to share his purchases with the others, Donatello can't help but be curious... implied LeoxDon Part of LJ Fanfic100 Challeng


Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own the TMNT and am not making profit from my stories. If I owned them...oh the fun I'd have ;)

Warning: light implied Leo/Don

_So begins my fanfic100 spree! This is for the prompt **She**. I'll try to make all these fics be a bit humorous, light and fluffy. After Growing Older, I owe you don't I? It'll be nice to write something not angsty. SO enjoy the beginning madness and amusement :)_

* * *

9:00 pm. The time taunted him, trying to break his resolve and concentration. Already up for 15 straight hours working on a difficult project, Donatello wasn't nearly close to being finished and he was beginning to dread spending another long night awake in his workshop. It would result in little progress and he would grab only a few hours of sleep before waking up early again. For now, Don tried to push those thoughts from his mind.

Taking a short break, Don found himself casually leaning against the counter eating a hurriedly made sandwich. Raphael sat at the table in front of him, waiting for a call from Casey Jones. His feet were propped up on another chair and he played lazily with a deck of cards. Eventually, he began to build a tower with the old deck, prompting Don to start a conversation about how best to build a card house; from an engineering prespective of course.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when Michelangelo burst into the room, clutching a bag to his chest. His eyes were wide with excitement but there was a flicker of nervousness over his features that didn't escape Don's notice. It didn't help that every few seconds Mike kept glancing towards the doorway.

"Look what I found!" Mike was obviously attempting to whisper but his voice was loud from his excitement.

"Leo did a little bit of shopping while out on patrol."

Raph grunted, returning his attention to his cards. Don on the other hand, eyed the bag curiously.

"Mikey, how did you manage to get that from Leo?"

Mike shrugged, opening the bag and beginning to examine its contents.

"Oh I saw him come in with it. He's in the bathroom now…"

Don sighed, shaking his head.

"You took it from his room, didn't you?"

"Aha!"

Mike's loud cry made Raph jump. His card tower swayed ominously but remained standing. Raph watched the tower until it stopped swaying, then glared at Mikey.

"Leo's got a girlfriend!"

"What?" Raph snapped, still glaring at his annoying little brother. Don's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

Mike glanced up at his brothers, waggling his eyebrows.

"Apparently! Why else would our Fearless Leader have all this stuff?"

"I don't want to know…" Raph grumbled, concentrating back on his architectural master piece. If Leo had a girlfriend, there were certain items Leo might buy that Raph didn't want to know about.

"But--"

"Mikey," Raph growled, "you really think Mr. Perfect is sneaking off to see a girl when he goes patrolling? In your dreams…"

Mike continued to rummage through the bag.

"Get ready to eat your words, bro. Why else would Leo have," Mike removed a light blue colored candle from the bag, "blue and purple scented candles? Not his usual meditation candles huh?"

Mike examined the candle as if he had never seen one before. Raph continued to build his card tower and Don chewed his sandwich thoughtfully. Don watched Mike sniff the blue candle before placing it back in the bag and removing a purple candle, repeating the examination process.

His examination was cut short however, when Leo sped into the kitchen. Raph looked up, his gaze jumping from Leo to Mike. Leo glared at Mike angrily.

"Give me the bag, Mikey," he snapped.

Mike grinned innocently, replacing the purple candle and removing what appeared to be a heart shaped box of chocolates. Mike waved the box at Leo and Raph smirked.

"Didn't realize you were into the mushy stuff, Fearless," Raph muttered, returning to his cards.

"Celebrating an anniversary, Leo?" Mikey teased.

Leo's face steadily became a darker shade of green as he blushed. Almost imperceptibly his eyes darted to Don then back to Mike. Don turned away and began to make himself a cup of coffee to hide his smile.

"So who is she?" Mike pressed, "How long have you been dating her? Is this a month anniversary? A year? Candles and chocolates…you're such a romantic!"

Don turned back around just in time to see Leo take a step towards Mike, clenching his fists.

"I'm warning you, Mikey, give it--"

"Who said it's a she?" Don asked, interrupting Leo mid-rant. He silently sipped his coffee, watching his brothers' reactions.

Raph flinched, causing the top half of his tower to collapse. Mike and Leo just stared at him. Don shrugged.

"It's the 21st century…" he explained. Mike began to laugh and Leo's face turned another interesting shade of green.

Raph let his head fall back so he could look at Don standing behind him.

"Stop encouraging Mikey's insanity," Raph growled.

Mike began to rummage deeper into the bag. Don watched his brother's exploration, avoiding Leo's stare.

"What? No bubble bath?" Mike mumbled into the bag, "I hope you at least remembered to buy some protection…"

"Mike!" Leo took another step towards him but froze as Mike let out another triumphant cry.

The cry prompted Raph to look up at the ceiling with such a pleading expression that Don almost choked on his coffee trying not to laugh.

"Please god no," Raph muttered, thinking of all the things Mike might have found that he didn't want to know about his older brother having.

"Donnie! Seems like Leo's dating a girl who's more your type! Look at this gadget-do-hicky…"

"NO!"

Before Mike could take out the present Leo was lunging at him. With a high pitched scream, Mike clutched the bag to his chest and ran from the room. Leo gave Don a horrified look. Noting Raph's attention had returned diligently to his cards, Don gave Leo a playful pout.

"I wanted to see it," he complained.

The side of Leo's mouth twitched. Then a moment later he was darting from the room after Mikey.

Don smiled to himself and continued to sip his coffee, watching Raph's tower grow and listening to the crashes and shouts indicating Leo was chasing Mikey through the lair.

Suddenly there was a louder shout and Mike skidded into the room, no longer clutching the bag but holding up a bottle as if it was a trophy.

"He already had the bubble bath! I found it in his room! But no sign of any con-ARG!"

Leo flew into the room, tackling Mikey. They slammed into the table and Raph quickly jumped to his feet, crying out in horror as the table toppled and his cards fluttered to the floor.

"You children!" he yelled, stomping from the room.

Don placed his empty coffee mug on the counter with a sigh as his brothers wrestled on the floor. The bubble bath bottle slipped from Mikey's grip and rolled to rest at Don's feet. Don picked it up and smiled as he read the label. It was his favorite type of bubble bath…

Don placed the bottle on the counter. Passing his brothers on the way out, he eyed Leo's figure. An image flashed into his mind of the two of them cuddling in a bathtub full of bubbles and eating chocolates while surrounded by soft candle light. Yup, despite all his project woes, he was one lucky girl…


End file.
